Laundry bags composed of natural or synthetic fabric may be designed to serve both as an open laundry receptacle for receiving soiled clothes and as a bag for transporting the soiled clothes to laundry facilities (for example, a dry cleaning establishment). If the mouth of the bag when used as a laundry bag is unsupported, the bag will not present an open mouth through which the soiled laundry can be easily deposited.
It is therefore useful to suppport the mouth of the laundry bag by a hanger (for example, from any doorknob or hook) to present an open mouth for the deposit of laundry. However, where the usual bags are supported in a manner to present an open mouth, the mouth is not easily accessible.
It is therefore an object of this invention, to provide an improved laundry bag which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior structures.
Further and other objects of this invention will be realized by those skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and detailed description of an embodiment thereof.